fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God Slayer Magic
God Slayer magic is similar to Dragon Slayer magic, but is apparently more powerful. The only known user of God-Slayer magic is Zancrow. However, Zancrow learnt this magic from Hades, not from an actual god. It is unknown if 'genuine' God-Slayers exist, or if 'genuine' God-Slayer magic even exists. Nonetheless, Zancrow's flame magic has been shown to be completely superior to Natsu's Dragon-Slayer magic in both power and destructive ability. However, Natsu was only able to eat Zancrow's flames after nullifying all of his own magic, while Zancrow could eat Natsu's flames with ease. Known Styles Flame *'Known User(s):' Zancrow A God-Slayer style which incorporates the element of fire into the user's body. This allows the user to produce black flames from any part of their body. The user is also able to consume flames of any sort to replenish his/her strength. Zancrow says that his flames, in addition to being able to burn, are "flare halberds that destroy everything," which implies that his flames have a high amount of destructive ability. Spells: *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Zancrow spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flame around his person. This was first seen against Natsu, and completely overpowered Natsu's "Brilliant Flame". *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): A similar attack to Natsu's "Fire Dragon Roar", Zancrow breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponent. While using this attack his fire is normal-colored, not black, although this is presumably due to the fact that Zancrow had just consumed Natsu's flames a moment earlier. *'Flame God's Supper' (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Zancrow claps his hands down to launch mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his foe(s) to trap them in the black flames to turn them into ashes. *'Flame God's Punch Attack': An unnamed attack where Zancrow releases a massive stream of black flame at his opponent by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. This attack demonstrated that Natsu couldn't eat Zancrow's flames. (Unnamed) *'Flame God's Scythe Attack:' An unnamed attack where Zancrow forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results. This attack was first demonstrated when Zancrow used it to cut down a couple of trees. (Unnamed) *'Flame God's Ripping Heel' (炎神の裂く踵 Enjin no Sakukakato): Zancrow ignites his feet with a very intense black flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to propel himself foward. *'Flame God's Blazing Knee' (炎神の激怒膝 Enjin no Gekidohiza): After Zancrow ignites his knee in black flames, he uses that flame to rocket and strengthen his foot into the opponent high in the air. *'Flame God's Divine Horn' (炎神の神角 Enjin no Kamikaku): Zancrow ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed and then launches them high into the air with his large horn of black fire. *'Flame God's Cross-fire' (炎神の十字火 Enjin no Jūjika): Zancrow''' puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of black fire directly at his opponent. *'''Flame God's Firefly Light (炎神の蛍火 Enjin no Hotarubi): Zancrow creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy, before Zancrow sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. Air *'Known User(s): 'Pierce Croitshef Air God Slayer (Kuuki no Metsukami): Air God Slayer incorporates the element of air into the user's body. This allows the user to produce black air from any part of his/her body. They are also able to consume air of any sort to replenish their strength. Air God Slayer magic actually focuses more on healing than damage which is impressive in its own right since true healing magic apparently has been lost. Spells: *'Eajin no Dogou (Air God's Bellow):' Absorbing the air, Pierce breathes a black hurricane-like blast at his opponent. *'Superiorem Physica (Physical Upper): '''Pierce boosts the physical power of his targets, including himself if he wishes. *'Superiorem Volo (Speed Upper):' Pierce boosts the speed of his targets, including himself if he wishes. * '''Eajin no Eabakuha (Air God's Air Blast):' A more offensive move involving a direct pulse or jet of almost solid wind from the hands or feet. The force of the attack is generated more from Pierce's own power rather than assisted by momentum. This direct blast can reach further with greater accuracy and is used to inflict greater damage. *'Eajin no Senpūken (Air God's Whirlwind Punch):' Pierce summons compressed formations of air that can be fired off his fists, or be contained on his fist, allowing him to punch the opponent and shred them. This is similar to many Light Dragon Slayer abilities and the air blast, yet in the sense that it involves the firing of compressed or solidified air at an enemy in a non-continuous fashion i.e. Pierce does not create a single great stream of air. *'Eajin no Eakiritateru (Air God's Air Slash): '''The air swipe is a dual defensive and offensive technique in which Pierce conjures a crescent-shaped construct of solidified air capable of deflecting colossal projectiles; and sending them off-course. In some instances, these projectiles can be redirected back at the attacker. *'Eajin no Me (Air God's Eyes): Pierce is able to survey the area of a battle in a 3-dimensional space within his head. This ability also allows him to see the entire map of the battle area in a 3-dimension view, and also positions to perform any spell. It is stated by Shizuka that this skill is only possessed by those who has the potential to be a true wind god. *'''Eajin no Tsubasa (Air God's Wings): Pierce able to run on surfaces of wind, giving an appearance of him having wings sprouted out his feet, and an ability to fly. *'Eajin no Kaiten Kouka (Air God's Spin Drop):' Pierce summons wheels on his feet while standing in a stationary position and uses the acceleration as momentum to attack his opponent with a high speed dropkick to the face *'Eajin no Tatsumaki (Air God's Tornado):' Pierce gathers the wind in his hands and then turns them in a circular motion making something that looks like a small tornado, he then kicks the air, sending a powerful, horizontal tornado. *'Eajin no Arawasu (Air God's Express): '''Pierce uses Eajin no Tatsumaki and then jumps into the tornado after he has created it. After this he rides the inner walls of the tornado giving him an extreme burst of speed. * '''Eajin no Chūtate (Air God's Air Shields):' The most common defensive tactic involves circling enemies, suddenly changing direction when attacked and evading by physical movement rather than bending. However, Pierce can still deflect as needed by throwing up gusts of air close to his body as a shield. This is rarely to stop attacks directly and more often pushes the attack aside and away, conserving energy and allowing him to turn the movement into an attack at the same moment. Since air can affect almost all physical objects, it can also be used to enforce the momentum of thrown objects or manipulate other objects (though requiring a higher degree of precision). *'Eajin no 'Shōgeki-Fū (Air God's Impact Wind): Using a large amount of his strength, Pierce unleashes a short-range burst of wind around his body. This technique enables him to free himself from entrapping tricks by other opponents, like D'acier and his wires. Steel *'Known User(s): 'D'acier Ferguerrier Steel God Slayer (Hagane no Metsukami): This branch of God Slayer magic deals with black metal instead of such elements as wind and fire. Like Zancrow eats fire to regain strength, the user can eat their respective element to regain their strength. Steel Dragon Slayer magic seems to deal with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of their body into steel. Most of their attacks involve transforming their arm/s into hard-as-diamond weapons, which their can do at will. Also just like Zancrow's flames are stronger than Natsu's fire, the user's steel is stronger than Gajeel's iron. Basic Spells: *'Steel God's Scales' (ガネ神の鱗''Ganejin no Uroko''): The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase their offense and defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone, and resilient against regular flames. This scale is much more harder than normal steel. *'Steel God's Bellow' (ガネ神の怒号''Ganejin no Dogou''): A metal-based variation of Zancrow's Flame God's Bellow and Shinea's Air God's Bellow attack. It releases shards of pitch black steel to shred the user's opponents body. *'Steel God's Hammer' (ガネ神槌 Ganejintsuchi): The user transforms their arm or leg into a large steel hammer, increasing punching and kicking power. They can also create multiple smaller hammer from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. *'Steel God's Scythe' (ガネ神カーマ Ganejinkama): Similar to Steel Dragon's Club, the user transforms their arm or leg into a large black steel scythe. The blade of the scythe can also function like a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. *'Steel God's Lance: Demon Logs' (ガネ神槍 鬼薪 Ganejinsō: Kishin): The user extends one arm towards their target's direction, with the fingers outstretched, and then summons their Steel God Slayer magical seal in front of themselves, from which they rapidly fire several iron spears at the enemy multiple times. *'Steel God's Hard Fist' (ガネ神の鋼拳''Ganejin no Gō Ken''): It's a simple punch, but performed when the user is covered by Steel God Scales. Thunder *'Known User(s):' Thunder God Slayer (Rai no Metsukami): Thunder God Slayer gives the user the power and characteristics of a Thunder God, and they can eat lightning to heal themselves. Lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". Like all God Slayers and their respective Dragon Slayers, the Lightning Dragon Slayer cannot consume the Thunder God's thunder, and the Thunder God Slayer's thunder is superior to Laxus Dreyar's lightning. Spells: *'Thunder God's Bellow' (Raijin no Dougou): The user generates black lightning in their mouth and releases it in a concentrated blast. Even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, keeping them from escaping their next attack. *'Thunder God's Light Spear' (Raijin no Yariawai): The user fires a concentrated burst of black lightning from their fist or palm. This blade is capable of splitting into multiple additional blades upon contact with an enemy, drastically increasing the number of wounds it can inflict. It can also be swung to cut things, and will numb any target it hits. *'Thunder God's Breakdown Fist' (Raijin no Houken): The user creates a giant fist, made from black thunder which then moves forward and pummel/stun the opponent. * Thunder God (Raijin): The user shoots a bolt of black lightning at their opponent. The bolt travels faster than real lightning, and it is difficult to dodge and can cause near instant-death when it strikes. *'Thunder God's Lantern' (Raijin no Okinagai): The user is able to form a cage of black lightning around themselves for protection. *'Thunder God's Shield' (Raijin no Tate): The user manipulates bolts of black thunder to swirl around themselves, creating a cloak, or "shield" of black lightning. In addition to the damage it can inflict, this has the psychological effect of causing opponents to hesitate to attack them. *'Thunder God's Flash of Lightning' (Raijin no Inabikiri): The user shoots a single compressed and very fast bolt of black lightning that is capable of cutting anything in its path, even able to cut through a Dragon Slayer's full-body element transformation. *'Thunder God's Zeus' (Raijin no Zeusu): The user can create black rods of lightning in their hands. These rods are useful projectile weapons as they can pierce nearly everything and let loose massive electric shocks when they connect, but are also powerful short-range weapons, being able to function as swords. *'Thunder God's Black Panther' (Raijin no Kuropansa): The user generates a substantial amount of black lightning which takes the form of a panther-like creature that emanates from their own body. It can be used to affect multiple opponents at once by electrocuting them. *'Thunder God's Bound Lightning' (Raijin no Tsuzuri Raiden): Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs. Acid *'Known User(s):' Shine *'Known User(s):' Arbiter Poena Category:Lost Magic Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Slayer Magic